


Ignition Keys

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what men do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition Keys

"What's he looking for?"

Dan watched as Jeremy criss-crossed the studio, with a smirk Casey recognized as Dan's "trying not to laugh" face. "Who, Jeremy?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Looking for ignition keys."

"He lost his keys in the studio?"

"No, the ignition keys for the cameras."

"The ignition keys for the- That doesn't even make _sense_!"

Danny glanced over at Casey, with a grin Casey would have classified as "devious" had anyone asked him. "It really doesn't. But he's looking."

Casey stared at him for a moment, then shook his head slowly. "You're evil, you know that?"

"Thank you."


End file.
